jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Labra
is a female polar bear Jewelpet who represents Hidden Powers (Mischief in the first series) and is the 34th character in the franchise. She has a major role in most series after the first (except in Lady Jewelpet) and is often paired with Angela and/or Rosa. Appearance Labra is a white polar bear cub with a pink hair tuft, left leg and tail. She wears a pink pearl necklace and a light green, dark grey and yellow-orange necklace accessory resembling the planet Saturn. Her ears are pink and heart-shaped and has light blue hearts on each of her bottom paws. Her Jewel Eyes are themed after a labradorite; the mineral she is based on. Charm Form Labra's Jewel Charm is egg-shaped and colored baby blue. The top has a pink heart-shaped jewel, the bottom has smaller similar gems and there's a silver ring spacing between them. It also has white gold trimmings. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, she appears as a little girl, with blue eyes and a lively face, has short pink hair, and with the appearance of her pink ears. She wears a pink dress and yellow with two tassels of purple and a coat of white to the blue collar in the center, shaped like Saturn. She also has white socks and white and pink shoes. Personality Labra is a baby Jewelpet who acts childishly and impulsive towards others. She cries with small provocation and can be selfish and jealous while trying to cover those actions with a cute act. Occasionally, she will be altruistic for the sake of her friends. She seems to have established a good relationship with Angela and Rosa. She often ends her sentences with the word "labu". In some seasons, Labra is shown to be much more immature than her friends, who are responsible and not as lazy as her. Skills Labra is stated several times to be the most powerful Jewelpet of all. As the Jewelpet of Hidden Powers, she derives power from the universe itself, which she can potentially alter reality according to her wishes. History In Jewelpet In ''Jewelpet'', she was given birth by Raku Majo in episode 39. Here, she helps Ruby reach the Super Crystal class through some training. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ In Jewelpet Twinkle☆, she is Akari's secondary partner. She was a Jewelpet who couldn't cast magic and wanted to find a partner who would accept her. After being ridiculed by Nicola and Titana for her magical inability, she breaks Moldavite's statue and Akari helps her fix it; this is how Labra awakens her dormant magical power, discovering in the process that her ability is to amplify her partner's magical power. In Jewelpet Sunshine In Jewelpet Sunshine, she is part of the Plum class and shares rooms with Angela. She is closer than any other Jewelpet to Jewelina and wishes to be with her forever. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, she is a police officer in Jewel Town along with Angela. They tend to be unreasonable in their punishments and arrests. She is also Midori's partner. In Jewelpet Happiness In Jewelpet Happiness, she joins Ruby on her quest to run the Jewelpet Café and collect Magic Gems. She forms one with Ruruka Hanayama in episode 4. In episode 21, she forms a secondary Magic Gem. In Lady Jewelpet In Lady Jewelpet, she serves as the object of episode 12's test, about the Petit Ladies' abilities with children. In Jewelpet Magical Change In Jewelpet Magical Change, she returns to the main character role, being one of Ruby's friends who resides at Airi's house. She transforms into a human when trying to reach the ingredients at a supermarket. She sometimes hangs around Angela when she is around and likes to ride together with her in her motorcycle form. In Jewelpet Attack Chance!? In Jewelpet Attack Chance!?, she has a more serious demeanor than her previous anime counterparts, though she retains her soft personality. She wants to do whatever it takes to get Jewelpet back into airing on TV. Gallery Video Jewelpet Magical Change - Labra's Transformation| Trivia *Labra's jewel motif is the labradorite, a type of feldspar mineral which is intermediate to a calcic member of the plagioclase series. **Her secondary motif is the universe, especially celestial bodies. This is apparent with her necklace design being based off of Saturn. *Labra and Rosa are the only Jewelpets consistently portrayed as a baby or very young child. **Nonetheless, Rosa looks older than Labra. *She is, so far, the only Jewelpet representative of what is commonly seen as a negative trait (Mischief). **She originally represents Hidden Powers, as stated in her official description in the website, but in the first series, it was altered to Mischief. It was later changed to Hidden Powers starting with Jewelpet Twinkle☆ and onwards. *Labra's voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, also voiced Aoi, Opal, and Chite. Category:Bears Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Magical Black Category:Main characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Line stickers